


Ratchet Reunion

by holhorsinaroundafterdark (holhorsinaround)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Clothed Sex, Comfort Sex, F/M, Idiots in Love, Masturbation, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, agender masc lead, its like an episode of mike rowe dirty jobs except its sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaroundafterdark
Summary: "That's what I get for falling in love with a mechanic, I guess.""I seem to recall someone saying they liked seeing me like this, just now. About five minutes ago while trying to pry my clothing off..."





	Ratchet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonyendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/gifts).



> Another gift for tonyendo of Galletta and Alar, self indulgent and loving.

Alar stood bent over his work desk with his stool shoved to the side, hands elbow-deep inside of the engine-casing of a Goblin shredder system. He'd long since rolled his sleeves up and now his arms were absolutely _coated_ in dark, shimmering grease and oil that clung to his fur and skin. The day had been hot, and the fan inside his work shop didn't circulate enough air to keep his surroundings comfortable; his uniform had begun to stick, his underclothing definitely sticking, and he'd unbuttoned the top clasp of his uniform in hopes of letting in a partial draft.  
  
His work carried late into the afternoon, nearing on sundown, with more than just his arms being coated in oil and grime. His uniform had a thin layer of dirt covering it now, alongside the oil, and slowly he had come to be proud of his work. Initially he hadn't known what was wrong with the engine system but through hours of focus and tinkering, he was sure he'd gotten it back into working order for his client.  
  
He was knelt back over the machine, fingers glossing through oil and caked on grease from years of not being cleaned when he felt arms come around his waist, tight and hot like the weather was, bringing him to jump.  
  
"Hey love..." he heard, and his body relaxed, hand no longer going to his hip, a smile gracing his lips. He began to shift in the woman's arms, keeping his raised so as not to smear the dark oil through her hair or against her armor.  
  
"Galletta... I didn't know you were coming through tonight... I'd have taken off early to shower." He beamed down at her, grateful to see her.  
  
"Nonsense... I wouldn't want to keep you from your work... am I interrupting?"  
  
"No, I just finished not long ago-- Sorry, I'm a mess." He gave a quiet chuckle as she moved her hands, letting them rest on his hips. He felt her begin to turn him around and before he could help, he was being pushed back against the table near the engine and being forced to sit. He laughed again, his thighs spreading as she brought herself between them.  
  
"Galletta--"  
  
"Mmm...?"  
  
Her hands, square against his thighs, began to raise along his armor, teasing at his abdomen and upwards to his chest. They too now held a coating of black grease, her fingers leaving streaks against the waterproof fabric.  
  
"Galletta... I'm a mess, you're--"  
  
"Going to greet you properly." Her head took on a lazy tilt, lips pulling into a playful smile.  
  
"But your armor..."  
  
"It can be cleaned. I've missed you."  
  
That brought him to his own beaming smile, and he started to put his hands down on her arms before shifting, tilting his body by the waist, hands pawing behind him for a cloth to clean off on.  
  
"Oh, come on now, Alar." She reached her hands up and, interrupting his search, brought his arms back between them and laid his hands against her hips. He grinned, dopey and lopsided, and pulled her toward him until their waists touched, his legs wrapping behind hers.  
  
"What are you doing in Ratchet...?"  
  
"The Legion's docking for the night... I took a gamble." He smiled at her, and she returned it. Her hands raised to his cheeks, adding to the grease along his skin. "And... I'm glad I did."  
  
"I am too..." He pulled her closer, his body tilting to hers to lead her into a slow kiss.  
  
Her hands lowered, finding his neck and the hint of his fur near his collar bone. Slowly, she began working the second clasp of his uniform, fingers and nails tracing against his skin briefly and causing his breath to catch in his throat.  
  
Her lips moved against his, her words quiet. "Mmm... tense? You feel tense..." Her fingers worked the third clasp, which met just under his breasts. She reached her fingers in past the fabric and teased her nails along the thin material of his undershirt, drenched with sweat and clung to his fur.  
  
"You were right, you're dirty as hell, Alar." She pushed her fingers in further and let her palms run across each breast, the material conforming seamlessly to the shapes of his body. Under her palms, his nipples hardened and he gave a quiet, muffled sound of pleasure.  
  
"I... usually am when I'm working," he laughed.  
  
She simply smirked, not honoring him with a response, and began to tug his undershirt up with one hand, the other undoing the fourth clasp. "It's... kind of attractive to see you like this..." she murmured. Her eyes dipped downward, lowering to his exposed chest with the off-white and dirty fabric now pushed up to his collar bone.  
  
He let out an embarrassed laugh and tilted his head back, his eyes anywhere but on her. His tongue rolled against his inner cheek, lips displaying a smirk.  
  
"Oh come on now, Alar, we've done this before. Don't act so bashful!" She laughed, her fingers playing across his breasts again while leaning in against him.  
  
"I can't help it! You're... maddening, and I still can't believe we're together."  
  
"You're such a romantic," she scoffed, averting her own eyes as if rolling them. She quickly glanced back, grinning, and he knew it was just show.  
  
"I am! You know this!" He grinned down at her, his hands slowly touching along her armor and smearing the clean metal with dark, oily streaks. She giggled up at him and moved her own hands, releasing the clasps at the side of her chest plate. She dropped it to the ground beside them, kicking it under his work table, and led his hands to run along the hem of her undershirt.  
  
"I'm really glad you are. It always makes me feel special to you."  
  
He grinned again, a bit more lopsided, and let his gaze meet hers. His fingers traced up along her bare abdomen until they met her breasts, leaving streaks along her skin now, pitch black and oily, dark against her pale skin as her shirt raised. "That makes me real happy, because you _are_ really special to me."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her nose, grinning as she let out a small, bashful laugh.  
  
"Hey... what say we head back to my room and let me get cleaned up-- and you, too, now?"  
  
"Are you joking?" she asked, laughing. "I fully intend to take advantage of you _right here."_  
  
That statement alone got a bashful squeak out of him; he shifted as she pushed herself further between his thighs, her hips pressing hard into his own. She wouldn't feel it due to the leg plating she wore, but his dick pressed into her and it forced a tilt to his head, eyes averting and teeth touching to his lower lip.  
  
"Aw... Alar... you're so cute when you act like this..." She nuzzled up against him, her arms finding their way inside of his uniform and roping about his waist until she could grope at his backside. She pressed a murmuring kiss to his neck as his head tilted back.  
  
"I'm glad you like me," he answered, his voice almost silent. He felt her grin against his skin and he physically relaxed in her arms, his body going a bit weightless as she held him. The little rumble began, high in his chest, and her own chest fluttered.  
  
"Of course I do." She looked up at him, smiling, and drew her teeth across his bare skin. "And I especially like you like this..."  
  
He nearly giggled, head tilting back again. Her palm found its way down between them to cup his groin, fingers massaging his bulge. She hummed quietly in appreciation and began squeezing. His breathing took pause and his fingers began drawing across her shirt, tugging it upward so his palms could run lazily against her bare skin of her back.  
  
She quickly made work of his uniform, undoing the clasps and freeing his length, her fingers stroking him strong and steady. He moaned, his body arching against hers, and once more she began layering kiss after kiss against his neck.  
  
Her thumb centered on his head, sliding across his slit and massaging his piercing in place. His muscles tightened. "Mmmm... babe, you like that?" she murmured. He nodded, a bit quick, nails digging into her back.  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Good..."  
  
She continued, stroking, massaging his length, running her palm across his head in slow circles. The sensations built in him until he thought he was going to explode, heat pooling at his core under her fingers; he felt himself beginning to throb against her skin.  
  
She pulled away, and he groaned, pawing at her to come back. She released him and raised her arms up, removing her undershirt. "I want you to touch me, too. Not in my pants, though." She began to snicker. "Your hands are dirty, and there's _no way_ I'm going down on you or letting you fuck me until you take a shower."  
  
He started laughing and leaned into the table on his elbows, grinning at her. "Come on, you should have expected this," he purred.  
  
"Mmm." She grinned back, her palms working across her now bare breasts. They left streaks of grease across her pale skin. "That's what I get for falling in love with a mechanic, I guess." She was teasing, the wry grin at the corners of her lips betraying her words.  
  
He leaned up to sit and pulled her closer, his palms going across her arms up to her shoulders. In their wake, they left discolored marks as he leaned in to kiss her. "I seem to recall," he began, fingers now coming down to draw across her collarbone. His palms pressed to her breasts and he began massaging in slow circles, his fingers pressing in to her nipples. "... _someone_ saying they liked seeing me like this, just now. About five minutes ago while trying to pry my clothing off..."  
  
She laughed loudly and pushed at his chest, fingers once more working through his fur between his breasts before tugging his undershirt upward, necklaces clattering together. Her fingers continued to work the clasps until she could pull the upper half of his jumpsuit away from his shoulders. She pushed him back against the table, her body firm between his thighs as his length pressed to her legguards. It was maddening that he couldn't grind against her properly, and the grin on her lips meant that she knew how he felt.  
  
He groaned as she eased her hips forward, the heavy plate pressing against his balls and length, cold and hard and causing him to squirm not just from the temperature but from how arousing it was.  
  
"Oop, I see I've found another turn on of yours."  
  
"Ha--"  
  
Her hands once more returned to his body, her teeth on her lower lip as a grin spread wider and more playful along her expression. She ran her fingers through the fur of his abodmen, up across his stomach and in between his breasts before each palm cupped him. She massaged, squeezing his breasts and running her thumbs across his nipples until he was quivering under her, his back arching upward and his shoulders digging into his work table.  
  
"God God, Galletta, just _fuck_ me and get it over with," he laughed, voice shaking.  
  
"Where's the fun in that? I missed you, I should be allowed to take my time."  
  
And she continued to, her hips rocking forward, dragging moans from him as her fingers continued to squeeze, running across his chest and up to his neck, thumb pressing into his throat before coming back down.  
  
He let out a gasping sigh as finally her fingers of her right hand wrapped around his length. They toyed with the ladder piercings along the underside of his shaft, stroking him as her thumb caught on them. He felt her squeezing his breast, an after thought of an action but all the same it began driving him wild. She stroked him quickly, speaking affirmations despite him not hearing the words. He arched his hips up into her, whining, his arm coming up to cover his forehead and eyes while the other, his dominant, grabbed her wrist to ground himself as his abdominal muscles clenched, exploded, convulsed.  
  
Throbbing between her fingers, he finished, his seed landing on her stomach across her navel as well as along the cold metal of her plate legguards across her pelvis. He moaned, muttering something indistinct and very fast as he came, his chest heaving as the pressure and the heat that had welled in him was released.  
  
He trembled, thighs shaking against her hips, and finally stole a glance up at her. She held a shit eating grin, squeezing him and milking his orgasm for as long as she could manage. He clenched his jaw and shifted his hips, whining quieter as her thumb traced through the fluid along his slit, playing with his piercing.  
  
"Fuck--" He hiked his hips, trying to make her stop. His voice cracked. "Gal-- I _can't_ \--"  
  
"Oh no, is it to much?" she murmured, her voice taunting him.  
  
He muttered a breathless answer, his eyes raising back to the ceiling of his workshop. She took pity on him and released him with one, long, slow stroke before smearing her palm across where he'd came, leaving streaks through the streaks that had already been left on her skin and plate. He exhaled weakly, shivering, and flexed his fingers before glancing back up at her, smiling.  
  
She returned his smile and drew her fingertips through the fur of his stomach, tracing the general outline of his abdomen. "Good boy, that looked gorgeous. Now get me dressed and let's go get clean. I want a round two, and I want you to tell me you missed me."


End file.
